Le quidditch ou rien!
by Mlle.Sirkis
Summary: SLASH Harry a été gravement blessé et souffre encore de séquelles qui l'empêchent de jouer au quidditch... Il faudra tout la diplomatie Severus pour lui permettre de continuer à vivre...
1. Prologue

*Regarde autour d'elle* _Personne? Tant pis!_ *Se racle la gorge...*

Euh... Bah, me voilà avec une nouvelle petite fic, sur le couple SSHP.

Evidement, les personnages ne sont pas à moi (sauf peut être mon Sevichou... =D) Bon je vais pas vous faire poireauter plus longtemps...

*Voix grave et froide*_ Ceci est mon prologue..._

_

* * *

  
_

Comment est-ce qu'il avait pu en arriver là? 16 ans qu'il résistait à la face de serpent, et voilà que cet ignoble monstre était sur le point de l'achever. Lui, le garçon qui a survécu! Oui, on peut le dire, il était une légende, le sauveur du monde sorcier, voir plus! Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qui était entrain de lui arriver. Et pourtant, tout ceci était bien réel... Les yeux dans le vague, il repensait à tout les merveilleux moments qu'il avait passé à Poudlard, avec ses amis, Ron, Hermione, Ginny... Il se disait qu'il ne pourrait jamais avouer son amour à la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Parce que oui, il fallait regarder les choses en face, notre héros était bel et bien sur le point de mourir. Pourquoi? C'est simple... imaginez votre pire ennemi, celui qui veut votre mort, penché au dessus de vous, sa baguette pointée entre vos deux yeux. Vous veniez de vous écrouler au sol, après avoir reçu un endoloris... Votre baguette ayant volé de l'autre côté de la pièce... Qu'est ce que vous ressentez dans ces conditions? De la peur, oui, c'est ça. Vous savez que vous allez mourir d'un instant à l'autre... Voilà ce que ressentait notre Harry juste avant que...

« Avadakadavra!! »

Un éclair de lumière verte avait jaillit dans sa direction. Le cœur du jeune sorcier manqua s'arrêter... Attendez... Manqua? Non... pas possible... Mais... Il l'avait vu, la lumière vert qui précédait la mort... Cela ne lui était donc pas destiné? Voldemort voulait donc s'amuser un peu avec lui avant de s'en débarrasser définitivement? Non finalement, il préférait largement la mort, plutôt que d'être la poupée du seigneur des ténèbres!

Un corps froid s'étala sur lui. Il ouvrit les yeux. Une robe noire, une face de serpent... Voldemort venait bien de s'écrouler... mort...Harry hurla. La baguette du Lord venait de s'empaler dans sa cuisse. Il eu juste le temps de sentir le cadavre de son ennemi juré rouler à terre, et deux bras forts le saisir, avant de perdre connaissance.

* * *

Comme vous l'avez remarqué, c'est pas très long, mais c'est un prooologue!! =D Donc voilà... la suite sera plus longue! ;)

J'attend vos avis!

Et puis en attendant la suite, n'oubliez pas que "Potions et révélations" vient d'être actualisée!!

Bonne soirée!! =)


	2. But I loved it, cause it's dangerous

Salut tout le monde!

Merci à toutes pour vos gentilles reciew!

Me voilà (très en retard) avec la suite!

Je suis vraiment désolée, mais je manque pas mal d'inspiration ces derniers temps...

**severia:** Merci beaucoup! J'espère que cette suite te plaira! =)

**Tenka:** Si! Si si! Mais comme je l'ai dit, je manque pas mal d'inspiration, et surtout de temps... Mais je te préviendrais sur cette fic, quand la suite de Reality show sera en ligne! Je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise! =) J'espère que celle-ci te plaira aussi!

**brigitte:** Un écran recto verso? Ca serait top! ^ ^ Je suis désolée pour le retard, vraiment! Enfin bon... voilà la suite, toujours un peu courte. Mais j'espère qu'elle te plaira! :)

Bon bah sur ce bonne lecture! =)

* * *

**Chapitre 1: But I loved it, cause it's dangerous...**

« Potter! Réveillez vous!

-Severus! Laissez cet enfant se reposer!

-Potter!

-Sever...

-Taisez-vous! Potter, vous m'entendez? »

L'infirmière potelée attira le sombre professeur loin du garçon qu'il secouait comme un prunier.

« Le professeur Dumbledore a dit qu'on ne devait pas le réveiller!

-Écoutez, j'ai une lourde tâche à accomplir. Alors si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, je préfèrerait le faire immédiatement, afin de ne pas perdre d'avantage de mon temps inutilement! »

L'infirmière s'écarta, et laissa Snape atteindre le lit du jeune garçon, qui commençait à ouvrir les yeux. Le plus jeune eut un mouvement de recul en apercevant son professeur penché au dessus de lui, le regard froid, comme à son habitude.

« Pas la peine de faire cette tête Potter, je ne suis pas là par plaisir. La dernière chose qui me préoccupe est bien votre petite santé. »

Le jeune garçon le regardait, l'air ahuri. Il n'avait encore rien dit que son cher professeur de potions lui lançait déjà tous les sarcasmes possibles et imaginables...

« En vue de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir... »

Harry essaya de se remémorer les événements de la veille. Il grimaça en sentant une douleur aiguë dans sa jambe. Quelques détails lui revenaient en flash. La peur, le danger, l'éclair vert, la baguette de Voldemort plantée dans sa cuisse... Et puis... Et puis quoi?? Il avait été transporté à l'infirmerie. Mais par qui? Qui avait tué Voldemort? Était-ce Lui? Biens sûr que non! Il était son plus fidèle serviteur! Comment aurait-il pu le trahir? Quoi qu'il en soit, l'objet de ses pensées était penché au dessus de sa tête et semblait lui parler. Mais peu importe, il ne l'écoutait pas... Il entendait simplement le son de sa voix, une voix grave, froide et dure, mais un brin rassurante. Il posa son regard sur son professeur. Ses yeux noirs, sa peau blanche... Oh Harry ne tiendrait pas longtemps sans lui sauter dessus! Oui, c'était lui, l'homme de sa vie... Il avait mis du temps à l'accepter. Quoi qu'il ne ressentait aucun remord à faire de lui son fantasme.

« … me dois de vous annoncer que votre ami Weasley est mort... »

Le sang du jeune sorcier ne fit qu'un tour. Mort? Comment ça, mort? Il devait forcément y avoir une erreur! Ron ne partait jamais se battre! Comment avait-il pu se faire tuer en restant enfermé au château?? A moins qu'il ne se soit étouffé avec l'os d'une cuisse de poulet, Harry ne voyait vraiment pas comment son ami avait pu passer de vie à trépas. Les mains tremblantes, il regardait son professeur, le suppliant des yeux pour qu'il lui annonce enfin que ceci n'était qu'une stupide blague de sa part. Ron! Son meilleur ami! Son confident! Le premier à qui il avait annoncé qu'il était amoureux de Snape! Si il n'était plus là, comment allait-il faire? La vie sans Ron serait... invivable!

« C'est une blague? » lança le jeune homme, la voix tremblante.

L'homme leva les yeux au ciel.

« Expliquez-moi comment Weasley aurait pu se tuer...

-Je...

-Bien, maintenant que vous savez que vos amis sont encore en vie... C'est à propos du quidditch … Je crains que vous ne puissiez plus y jouer avant...

-PARDON??

-Potter, contrairement à ce que vous avez l'air de croire, mes sens auditifs sont encore bien développés pour mon age...Aussi, ce n'est pas la peine de hurler » Souffla-t-il.

Le jeune garçon s'enfouit sous sa couette. Ce n'était pas simplement le fait de ne plus pouvoir jouer qui le choquait, mais aussi la proximité du visage de son professeur. Il avait peur de mal réagir, alors il s'était caché... C'était digne d'un enfant de 10 ans, mais si il n'y avait que ça à faire...

« Potter, vous êtes pitoyable. » lança Snape en passant la porte de l'infirmerie.

Le survivant éclata en sanglot. Il ne savait pas exactement si c'était à cause de son être aimé, ou du fait qu'il ne pourrait plus faire ce qu'il aime. Quoi qu'il en soit, son petit cœur était déchiré.

* * *

Oui je sais, c'est trop court! *Pas taper*

Mais la suite sera plus longue, c'est promis!! =)

Portez vous bien...


End file.
